Wicked MSN Convosations
by Whovian-2006
Summary: Lets have a look at the characters msn convosations
1. ElphabaGlinda

**Heya Elphie! x**

Elphaba; Fabala; No good deed goes unpunished says:

**oh, hello Glinda**

Gllindaaaa // Of Course Its Glinda, Who Else Do You Expect?! Love You Momsie and Popsicle!! says:

**You alright?**

Elphaba; Fabala; No good deed goes unpunished says:

**yes i've been good, how about you**

Gllindaaaa // Of Course Its Glinda, Who Else Do You Expect?! Love You Momsie and Popsicle!! says:

**Im awesome lol **

Elphaba; Fabala; No good deed goes unpunished says:

**Have you been well since we last spoke**

Gllindaaaa // Of Course Its Glinda, Who Else Do You Expect?! Love You Momsie and Popsicle!! says:

**Yeah, Well, popsicle bought me this Diamond Necklace, Its gorgous!**

Elphaba; Fabala; No good deed goes unpunished says:

**Yes well, i hope you have been continuing my work like i asked, and not tried to clear my wicked name**

Gllindaaaa // Of Course Its Glinda, Who Else Do You Expect?! Love You Momsie and Popsicle!! says:

**Of Course!**

Elphaba; Fabala; No good deed goes unpunished says:

**Oh good.**

Gllindaaaa // Of Course Its Glinda, Who Else Do You Expect?! Love You Momsie and Popsicle!! says:

**So Elphie, did your popsicle buy you anything nice?**

Elphaba; Fabala; No good deed goes unpunished says:

**My father is dead**

Gllindaaaa // Of Course Its Glinda, Who Else Do You Expect?! Love You Momsie and Popsicle!! says:

**Oh is he? Oh Im sorry Elphie**

Elphaba; Fabala; No good deed goes unpunished says:

**It was a long time ago**

Elphaba; Fabala; No good deed goes unpunished says:

**when Nessa was still alive**

Gllindaaaa // Of Course Its Glinda, Who Else Do You Expect?! Love You Momsie and Popsicle!! says:

**Oh ok**

Gllindaaaa // Of Course Its Glinda, Who Else Do You Expect?! Love You Momsie and Popsicle!! says:

**You never told me**

Elphaba; Fabala; No good deed goes unpunished says:

**I still cant believe you let that wretched farm girl walk off with the only thing left of my sister**

Gllindaaaa // Of Course Its Glinda, Who Else Do You Expect?! Love You Momsie and Popsicle!! says:

**Shes quite a nice girl actually.**

Elphaba; Fabala; No good deed goes unpunished says:

**Oh really, walking off in other peoples shoes, what was she raised in a barn or somthing**

Gllindaaaa // Of Course Its Glinda, Who Else Do You Expect?! Love You Momsie and Popsicle!! says:

**Umm, yes actually, Lucky guess elphie**

Elphaba; Fabala; No good deed goes unpunished says:

**Oh don't joke with me, I know that house landing on her was anything but an accident**

Elphaba; Fabala; No good deed goes unpunished says:

**I just want to know who this was**

Gllindaaaa // Of Course Its Glinda, Who Else Do You Expect?! Love You Momsie and Popsicle!! says:

**Accidents Happen!**

Gllindaaaa // Of Course Its Glinda, Who Else Do You Expect?! Love You Momsie and Popsicle!! says:

**Who?**

Elphaba; Fabala; No good deed goes unpunished says:

**ACCIDENTSare you trying to tell me this was an accident**

Elphaba; Fabala; No good deed goes unpunished says:

**houses dont randomly fall on people**

Gllindaaaa // Of Course Its Glinda, Who Else Do You Expect?! Love You Momsie and Popsicle!! says:

**Well, they do happen, I mean nobody can plan that a house will fall on her.**

Elphaba; Fabala; No good deed goes unpunished says:

**Oh really...**

Gllindaaaa // Of Course Its Glinda, Who Else Do You Expect?! Love You Momsie and Popsicle!! says:

**yes...**

Gllindaaaa // Of Course Its Glinda, Who Else Do You Expect?! Love You Momsie and Popsicle!! says:

**Whats with the shoes anyway? Why are they so special to you?**

Gllindaaaa // Of Course Its Glinda, Who Else Do You Expect?! Love You Momsie and Popsicle!! says:

**There not going to help you walk.**

Elphaba; Fabala; No good deed goes unpunished says:

**They are the only thing i have left to remember my sister by, my only sister**

Gllindaaaa // Of Course Its Glinda, Who Else Do You Expect?! Love You Momsie and Popsicle!! says:

**Well im sorry about that Elphie, but there only shoes, get over it. Im Sure theres something else in that old mansion of yours.**

Elphaba; Fabala; No good deed goes unpunished says:

**No**

Gllindaaaa // Of Course Its Glinda, Who Else Do You Expect?! Love You Momsie and Popsicle!! says:

**What about the house your parents owned?**

Elphaba; Fabala; No good deed goes unpunished says:

**I cannot go there my parents are long gone**

Gllindaaaa // Of Course Its Glinda, Who Else Do You Expect?! Love You Momsie and Popsicle!! says:

**Well if there gone, havnt you got the key?**

Gllindaaaa // Of Course Its Glinda, Who Else Do You Expect?! Love You Momsie and Popsicle!! says:

**Im sure my parents would leave me our house, if they were gone.**

Elphaba; Fabala; No good deed goes unpunished says:

**it has been sold Glinda**

Gllindaaaa // Of Course Its Glinda, Who Else Do You Expect?! Love You Momsie and Popsicle!! says:

**Oh ok**

Gllindaaaa // Of Course Its Glinda, Who Else Do You Expect?! Love You Momsie and Popsicle!! says:

**So, are you done talking about your sister now?**

Elphaba; Fabala; No good deed goes unpunished says:

**Thank you for the little respect you have, on another note me anf Fiyero are doing well**

Gllindaaaa // Of Course Its Glinda, Who Else Do You Expect?! Love You Momsie and Popsicle!! says:

**I was just about to ask about Fiyero, Im glad hes alright, What about that wicked son of yours?**

Elphaba; Fabala; No good deed goes unpunished says:

**Oh he is doing well but i do not see him often**

Gllindaaaa // Of Course Its Glinda, Who Else Do You Expect?! Love You Momsie and Popsicle!! says:

**Oh, Whys that then?**

Elphaba; Fabala; No good deed goes unpunished says:

**Im not sure, he may not have the time to**

Gllindaaaa // Of Course Its Glinda, Who Else Do You Expect?! Love You Momsie and Popsicle!! says:

**ok**

Elphaba; Fabala; No good deed goes unpunished says:

**And are you, Glinda, with anyone, or are you still weeping from Fiyero not loving you**

Gllindaaaa // Of Course Its Glinda, Who Else Do You Expect?! Love You Momsie and Popsicle!! says:

**I am so not weeping, Why would i be weeping about Fiyero, I know he still loves me inside. **

Elphaba; Fabala; No good deed goes unpunished says:

**oh how wrong you are he never loved you**

Gllindaaaa // Of Course Its Glinda, Who Else Do You Expect?! Love You Momsie and Popsicle!! says:

**How can you say that Elphie, Your ment to be my best friend**

Elphaba; Fabala; No good deed goes unpunished says:

**He is with me now Glinda, he loves me**

Gllindaaaa // Of Course Its Glinda, Who Else Do You Expect?! Love You Momsie and Popsicle!! says:

**Well when he first arrived at Shiz, he loved me.**

Gllindaaaa // Of Course Its Glinda, Who Else Do You Expect?! Love You Momsie and Popsicle!! says:

**He proberly only loves you because you saved his life by turning him into a ridiculous scarecrow.**

Elphaba; Fabala; No good deed goes unpunished says:

**At least i did save him and it was long before that... **

Gllindaaaa // Of Course Its Glinda, Who Else Do You Expect?! Love You Momsie and Popsicle!! says:

**Sure... Anyway have you seen that Girls dog, Dodo i think hes name is, Hes so cute!**

Elphaba; Fabala; No good deed goes unpunished says:

**I dont care for cute**

Gllindaaaa // Of Course Its Glinda, Who Else Do You Expect?! Love You Momsie and Popsicle!! says:

**Aww well you should, Do you have any pets Elphie?**

Elphaba; Fabala; No good deed goes unpunished says:

**no, and i never wish to**

Gllindaaaa // Of Course Its Glinda, Who Else Do You Expect?! Love You Momsie and Popsicle!! says:

**Suit yourself...**

Elphaba; Fabala; No good deed goes unpunished says:

**I must go, i have many matters to attend to**

Elphaba; Fabala; No good deed goes unpunished says:

**Goodbye**

Gllindaaaa // Of Course Its Glinda, Who Else Do You Expect?! Love You Momsie and Popsicle!! says:

**Ok I will chat with you tomorrow!**

Elphaba; Fabala; No good deed goes unpunished says:

**Sure**

Gllindaaaa // Of Course Its Glinda, Who Else Do You Expect?! Love You Momsie and Popsicle!! says:

**Bye Elphie! x**


	2. GlindaBoq

boq says:

**Why, hello miss glinda**

Gllindaaaa // Of Course Its Glinda, Who Else Do You Expect?! Love You Momsie and Popsicle!! says:

**oh...Hello Biq**

boq says:

**it's boq**

Gllindaaaa // Of Course Its Glinda, Who Else Do You Expect?! Love You Momsie and Popsicle!! says:

**How are you?**

boq says:

**i am good thank you, and what about yourself?**

Gllindaaaa // Of Course Its Glinda, Who Else Do You Expect?! Love You Momsie and Popsicle!! says:

**Im obviously alright. lol**

boq says:

**oh of course**

boq says:

**How have you been?**

Gllindaaaa // Of Course Its Glinda, Who Else Do You Expect?! Love You Momsie and Popsicle!! says:

**Good**

boq says:

**oh thats great**

Gllindaaaa // Of Course Its Glinda, Who Else Do You Expect?! Love You Momsie and Popsicle!! says:

**Yeah i know **

Gllindaaaa // Of Course Its Glinda, Who Else Do You Expect?! Love You Momsie and Popsicle!! says:

**So any reason why you started this convosation?**

boq says:

**well i just wanted to know how you were and to tell you something...**

Gllindaaaa // Of Course Its Glinda, Who Else Do You Expect?! Love You Momsie and Popsicle!! says:

**Because i am sort of busy**

Gllindaaaa // Of Course Its Glinda, Who Else Do You Expect?! Love You Momsie and Popsicle!! says:

**oh really, and what might that be**

Gllindaaaa // Of Course Its Glinda, Who Else Do You Expect?! Love You Momsie and Popsicle!! says:

**if its about school dont ask me**

Gllindaaaa // Of Course Its Glinda, Who Else Do You Expect?! Love You Momsie and Popsicle!! says:

**I wont have the answer**

boq says:

**well i... i .... oh i cannot say i am far to ashamed**

Gllindaaaa // Of Course Its Glinda, Who Else Do You Expect?! Love You Momsie and Popsicle!! says:

**oh well do you fancy someone as school...Um maybe like Nessa, because i could help you get with her if you like**

boq says:

**thats right.. but not nessa**

Gllindaaaa // Of Course Its Glinda, Who Else Do You Expect?! Love You Momsie and Popsicle!! says:

**Elphaba?**

boq says:

**No**

boq says:

**i lo.. i love...**

Gllindaaaa // Of Course Its Glinda, Who Else Do You Expect?! Love You Momsie and Popsicle!! says:

**Oh dont tell, i know who it is, Its shenshen**

boq says:

**no**

Gllindaaaa // Of Course Its Glinda, Who Else Do You Expect?! Love You Momsie and Popsicle!! says:

**oh**

boq says:

**you**

Gllindaaaa // Of Course Its Glinda, Who Else Do You Expect?! Love You Momsie and Popsicle!! says:

**me?**

boq says:

**umm, i mEan you look very nice today**

boq says:

**i didnt finish my sentence**

Gllindaaaa // Of Course Its Glinda, Who Else Do You Expect?! Love You Momsie and Popsicle!! says:

**oh thanks biq**

boq says:

***sigh***

boq says:

**its boq**

boq says:

**so, miss glinda, are you currently with anyone?...**

Gllindaaaa // Of Course Its Glinda, Who Else Do You Expect?! Love You Momsie and Popsicle!! says:

**Well , no im not, but fiyero does like me.**

boq says:

**oh who wouldn't miss Glinda**

boq says:

**you are so pretty and smart**

Gllindaaaa // Of Course Its Glinda, Who Else Do You Expect?! Love You Momsie and Popsicle!! says:

**Hehe**

Gllindaaaa // Of Course Its Glinda, Who Else Do You Expect?! Love You Momsie and Popsicle!! says:

**Oh biq, Thanks**

boq says:

**its boq**

Gllindaaaa // Of Course Its Glinda, Who Else Do You Expect?! Love You Momsie and Popsicle!! says:

**Actually thats what Fiyero said**

boq says:

**oh well...**

boq says:

**i think i know someone who likes you**

Gllindaaaa // Of Course Its Glinda, Who Else Do You Expect?! Love You Momsie and Popsicle!! says:

**Oh really?**

boq says:

**very much**

Gllindaaaa // Of Course Its Glinda, Who Else Do You Expect?! Love You Momsie and Popsicle!! says:

**aww**

boq says:

**i think he might love you**

Gllindaaaa // Of Course Its Glinda, Who Else Do You Expect?! Love You Momsie and Popsicle!! says:

**Does he go to shiz?**

boq says:

**yea**

Gllindaaaa // Of Course Its Glinda, Who Else Do You Expect?! Love You Momsie and Popsicle!! says:

**Is he in our year?**

boq says:

**yes**

boq says:

**he wants to marry you so much**

Gllindaaaa // Of Course Its Glinda, Who Else Do You Expect?! Love You Momsie and Popsicle!! says:

**oh**

boq says:

**and spend his whole life with you**

Gllindaaaa // Of Course Its Glinda, Who Else Do You Expect?! Love You Momsie and Popsicle!! says:

**Is it fiyero**

boq says:

**fiyero?**

Gllindaaaa // Of Course Its Glinda, Who Else Do You Expect?! Love You Momsie and Popsicle!! says:

**Were going to be married**

boq says:

**oh you are?**

boq says:

**i didnt realise**

Gllindaaaa // Of Course Its Glinda, Who Else Do You Expect?! Love You Momsie and Popsicle!! says:

**Yeah, well he doesnt know it yet**

boq says:

**oh so there is still a chance for this other person**

boq says:

**he is quite..cute**

Gllindaaaa // Of Course Its Glinda, Who Else Do You Expect?! Love You Momsie and Popsicle!! says:

**Aww, but, so your saying its not Fiyero?**

boq says:

**no it is not**

Gllindaaaa // Of Course Its Glinda, Who Else Do You Expect?! Love You Momsie and Popsicle!! says:

**oh**

boq says:

**it's m.. m..**

Gllindaaaa // Of Course Its Glinda, Who Else Do You Expect?! Love You Momsie and Popsicle!! says:

**Micheal?**

Gllindaaaa // Of Course Its Glinda, Who Else Do You Expect?! Love You Momsie and Popsicle!! says:

**Eww**

boq says:

**oh whats the use, yes it is micheal**

Gllindaaaa // Of Course Its Glinda, Who Else Do You Expect?! Love You Momsie and Popsicle!! says:

**Ewwww**

Gllindaaaa // Of Course Its Glinda, Who Else Do You Expect?! Love You Momsie and Popsicle!! says:

**Omg, seriously?**

boq says:

**yes**

boq says:

**i'm afraid so**

Gllindaaaa // Of Course Its Glinda, Who Else Do You Expect?! Love You Momsie and Popsicle!! says:

**Well im definatly staying with Fiyero then.**

boq says:

**oh..**

boq says:

**i, i mean he will be so upset**

Gllindaaaa // Of Course Its Glinda, Who Else Do You Expect?! Love You Momsie and Popsicle!! says:

**Well, no offense to him, but he is a bit of a geek, Dont you think so?**

boq says:

**yes, he is a geek**

Gllindaaaa // Of Course Its Glinda, Who Else Do You Expect?! Love You Momsie and Popsicle!! says:

**Exactly, it would proberly feel weird going out with a geek, he would be studying all the time. Its what Elphaba does!**

boq says:

**so, how are you getting on with Elphaba?**

Gllindaaaa // Of Course Its Glinda, Who Else Do You Expect?! Love You Momsie and Popsicle!! says:

**Shes cool. Although when we do see eachother shes either reading or studying. So we cant have a proper chat.**

boq says:

**oh well... you can chat to me**

Gllindaaaa // Of Course Its Glinda, Who Else Do You Expect?! Love You Momsie and Popsicle!! says:

**Aww, your sweet Biq.**

boq says:

**it's boq**

Gllindaaaa // Of Course Its Glinda, Who Else Do You Expect?! Love You Momsie and Popsicle!! says:

**Bit like Fiyero**

boq says:

**oh, well i am different**

Gllindaaaa // Of Course Its Glinda, Who Else Do You Expect?! Love You Momsie and Popsicle!! says:

**Im sure you are.**

boq says:

**glinda may i tell you somthing**

boq says:

**i have been trying for a while**

Gllindaaaa // Of Course Its Glinda, Who Else Do You Expect?! Love You Momsie and Popsicle!! says:

**Well i have to go now. Can you tell me tomorrow?**

boq says:

**no it is quite important**

boq says:

**and quick**

Gllindaaaa // Of Course Its Glinda, Who Else Do You Expect?! Love You Momsie and Popsicle!! says:

**Where i have to go is important.**

boq says:

**but please, spare some time for me**

Gllindaaaa // Of Course Its Glinda, Who Else Do You Expect?! Love You Momsie and Popsicle!! says:

**Oh, well if its very quick.**

boq says:

**i love..**

boq says:

**i love..**

boq says:

**love...**

Gllindaaaa // Of Course Its Glinda, Who Else Do You Expect?! Love You Momsie and Popsicle!! says:

**Oh come on, who do you love.**

boq says:

***sigh* i love Miss Nessarose**

Gllindaaaa // Of Course Its Glinda, Who Else Do You Expect?! Love You Momsie and Popsicle!! says:

**Aww, i knew you did. **

Gllindaaaa // Of Course Its Glinda, Who Else Do You Expect?! Love You Momsie and Popsicle!! says:

**Your so cute togther.**

boq says:

**yes well...**

boq says:

**i do not wish to waste more of your time if you have to leave**

Gllindaaaa // Of Course Its Glinda, Who Else Do You Expect?! Love You Momsie and Popsicle!! says:

**Ok, thanks, See you tomorrow**

Gllindaaaa // Of Course Its Glinda, Who Else Do You Expect?! Love You Momsie and Popsicle!! says:

**x**

boq says:

**goodbye**


	3. FiyeroNessa

Nessa ( L) Boq says:

Oh Hello Fiyero

Fiyero Tiggular ( L )Love You Elphaba( L) Nothing will ever change that! says:

**Hi Nessa**

Nessa ( L) Boq says:

how have you been

Fiyero Tiggular ( L )Love You Elphaba( L) Nothing will ever change that! says:

**Ive been good, How have you been?**

Nessa ( L) Boq says:

i am well, i am glad nanny was around to help me for so long, and of course i have Boq, my sweet gentle Boq

Fiyero Tiggular ( L )Love You Elphaba( L) Nothing will ever change that! says:

**You two been alright then?**

Nessa ( L) Boq says:

why of course, he loves me so much

Fiyero Tiggular ( L )Love You Elphaba( L) Nothing will ever change that! says:

**Im sure he does.**

Nessa ( L) Boq says:

and, i suppose i should ask about you and my sister (though she has done nothing to help me, instead she goes around saving people she has never met!)

Fiyero Tiggular ( L )Love You Elphaba( L) Nothing will ever change that! says:

**Well, we've been fine thanks. And what do you mean by saving people shes never met?**

Nessa ( L) Boq says:

well, there was that lion, a lion, she could have helped me with her 'power'

Fiyero Tiggular ( L )Love You Elphaba( L) Nothing will ever change that! says:

**Im sure she has helped you before though.**

Nessa ( L) Boq says:

no, it is her fault i am like this

Fiyero Tiggular ( L )Love You Elphaba( L) Nothing will ever change that! says:

**Elphaba has told me about this. It isnt really her fault though,**

Nessa ( L) Boq says:

well...

Fiyero Tiggular ( L )Love You Elphaba( L) Nothing will ever change that! says:

**She didnt make your mother chew milkflowers did she?**

Nessa ( L) Boq says:

no i suppose not

Fiyero Tiggular ( L )Love You Elphaba( L) Nothing will ever change that! says:

**Exactly**

Fiyero Tiggular ( L )Love You Elphaba( L) Nothing will ever change that! says:

**From what she tells me, she has been looking after you all your life.**

Nessa ( L) Boq says:

i owe it to nanny, she has been wie lifeth me my who

Nessa ( L) Boq says:

so how has she been

Fiyero Tiggular ( L )Love You Elphaba( L) Nothing will ever change that! says:

**Elphaba?**

Nessa ( L) Boq says:

yes, her

Fiyero Tiggular ( L )Love You Elphaba( L) Nothing will ever change that! says:

**Dont you sisters keep in touch? lol**

Nessa ( L) Boq says:

not any more

Fiyero Tiggular ( L )Love You Elphaba( L) Nothing will ever change that! says:

**Oh, shes been fine.**

Nessa ( L) Boq says:

oh good

Fiyero Tiggular ( L )Love You Elphaba( L) Nothing will ever change that! says:

**Yeah.**

Nessa ( L) Boq says:

so, what have you been dong since shiz

Nessa ( L) Boq says:

...

Fiyero Tiggular ( L )Love You Elphaba( L) Nothing will ever change that! says:

**Not much really. You?**

Nessa ( L) Boq says:

Well. doing all my duties of Govener of Munchkinland

Nessa ( L) Boq says:

of course

Fiyero Tiggular ( L )Love You Elphaba( L) Nothing will ever change that! says:

**Oh your the govener?**

Nessa ( L) Boq says:

yes since my father passed away

Fiyero Tiggular ( L )Love You Elphaba( L) Nothing will ever change that! says:

**Oh, sorry to hear that.**

Nessa ( L) Boq says:

yes..well

Nessa ( L) Boq says:

You dont have any siblings do you fiyero?

Fiyero Tiggular ( L )Love You Elphaba( L) Nothing will ever change that! says:

**No, im afraid not. Lol**

Nessa ( L) Boq says:

hmm...children?

Fiyero Tiggular ( L )Love You Elphaba( L) Nothing will ever change that! says:

**Children?**

Nessa ( L) Boq says:

yes

Nessa ( L) Boq says:

do you have any?

Fiyero Tiggular ( L )Love You Elphaba( L) Nothing will ever change that! says:

**No**

Fiyero Tiggular ( L )Love You Elphaba( L) Nothing will ever change that! says:

**Do you?**

Nessa ( L) Boq says:

no

Fiyero Tiggular ( L )Love You Elphaba( L) Nothing will ever change that! says:

**ok**

Nessa ( L) Boq says:

where have you been living

Fiyero Tiggular ( L )Love You Elphaba( L) Nothing will ever change that! says:

**My place. lol**

Fiyero Tiggular ( L )Love You Elphaba( L) Nothing will ever change that! says:

**Where my parents are.**

Nessa ( L) Boq says:

well yes

Fiyero Tiggular ( L )Love You Elphaba( L) Nothing will ever change that! says:

**Yes, Elphabas been living with us too.**

Nessa ( L) Boq says:

with your parents, i cant imagine how they felt about her

Fiyero Tiggular ( L )Love You Elphaba( L) Nothing will ever change that! says:

**What do you mean? Elphabas a lovley girl.**

Nessa ( L) Boq says:

she's green

Nessa ( L) Boq says:

in case you hadnt noticed

Fiyero Tiggular ( L )Love You Elphaba( L) Nothing will ever change that! says:

**Yeah, Elphaba has told my parents the story, and they understand that.**

Nessa ( L) Boq says:

oh.. well

Fiyero Tiggular ( L )Love You Elphaba( L) Nothing will ever change that! says:

**yes**

Fiyero Tiggular ( L )Love You Elphaba( L) Nothing will ever change that! says:

**Have you noticed shes green? lol**

Nessa ( L) Boq says:

well, i would feel strange dating a green girl

Fiyero Tiggular ( L )Love You Elphaba( L) Nothing will ever change that! says:

**Well, you sort of get used to it.**

Fiyero Tiggular ( L )Love You Elphaba( L) Nothing will ever change that! says:

**Anything else about Elphaba, that you think i havnt noticed.**

Nessa ( L) Boq says:

she is a freak?

Fiyero Tiggular ( L )Love You Elphaba( L) Nothing will ever change that! says:

**No she isnt.**

Fiyero Tiggular ( L )Love You Elphaba( L) Nothing will ever change that! says:

**Come on, your her sister your ment to support her, same way, she supports you**

Nessa ( L) Boq says:

i support on boq

Nessa ( L) Boq says:

he loves me and would do anything for me

Fiyero Tiggular ( L )Love You Elphaba( L) Nothing will ever change that! says:

**Im sure, he does do everything for you and he loves you. But you and Elphaba are sisters, sisters do eveything for eachother?**

Fiyero Tiggular ( L )Love You Elphaba( L) Nothing will ever change that! says:

**yes?**

Nessa ( L) Boq says:

well, usually

Fiyero Tiggular ( L )Love You Elphaba( L) Nothing will ever change that! says:

**usually. Does that include you**

Nessa ( L) Boq says:

excuse me

Fiyero Tiggular ( L )Love You Elphaba( L) Nothing will ever change that! says:

**Do you do stuff for Elphaba, and does Elphaba do stuff for you?**

Nessa ( L) Boq says:

we dont do much for each other

Fiyero Tiggular ( L )Love You Elphaba( L) Nothing will ever change that! says:

**What about when you were young?**

Nessa ( L) Boq says:

well... i suppose then, however i am not one to talk about my childhood

Fiyero Tiggular ( L )Love You Elphaba( L) Nothing will ever change that! says:

**Oh ok**

Nessa ( L) Boq says:

Anyway i must leave Boq is calling he must want to tell me somthing... oh we are so happy, we lost our hearts to each other the day we met

Nessa ( L) Boq says:

Goodbye

Fiyero Tiggular ( L )Love You Elphaba( L) Nothing will ever change that! says:

**GoodBye nessa **


	4. ElphabaNessa

Nessa ( L ) Boq says:

**Hey Elphaba**

Elphaba, Fabala, no good deed goes unpunished says:

hey nessa it has been a while

Nessa ( L ) Boq says:

**Yes, it has**

Elphaba, Fabala, no good deed goes unpunished says:

so what have you been doing since we last spoke

Nessa ( L ) Boq says:

**Being the govener of munchkinland of course**

Elphaba, Fabala, no good deed goes unpunished says:

oh yes of course

Nessa ( L ) Boq says:

**You know elphaba, you were next in line, but since you wernt here, I got it**

**Elphaba, Fabala, no good deed goes unpunished says:**

**when did dad die?**

**Nessa ( L ) Boq says:**

**about 4 months ago**

**Elphaba, Fabala, no good deed goes unpunished says:**

**why was i not told?**

**Nessa ( L ) Boq says:**

**Well i dunno really, You two never got on anyway**

**Elphaba, Fabala, no good deed goes unpunished says:**

**yes but, he was my dad as well as yours**

**Nessa ( L ) Boq says:**

**I know that elphaba! But he died because of you, you were the reason he died**

**Elphaba, Fabala, no good deed goes unpunished says:**

**no thats not true**

**Nessa ( L ) Boq says:**

**Well it is, after finding out what you did, he died of shame**

**Elphaba, Fabala, no good deed goes unpunished says:**

**what i did?**

**Nessa ( L ) Boq says:**

**yeah**

**Elphaba, Fabala, no good deed goes unpunished says:**

**tell me nessa what did i do exactly?**

**Nessa ( L ) Boq says:**

**Well, for a start, saving animals you've never even met**

**Nessa ( L ) Boq says:**

**I mean whats that all about**

Elphaba, Fabala, no good deed goes unpunished says:

**so ,i save animals, thats a good thing**

Nessa ( L ) Boq says:

**Yeah using your powers. All your life, you've never said, oh lets use my powers to help my dearest darlingest little sister, have you? What a nice big sister you are.**

Elphaba, Fabala, no good deed goes unpunished says:

**i didnt know you wanted my help **

Nessa ( L ) Boq says:

**you never asked**

Elphaba, Fabala, no good deed goes unpunished says:

**i do try and help you**

Elphaba, Fabala, no good deed goes unpunished says:

**you know that**

Nessa ( L ) Boq says:

**when was the last time you helped me then**

Elphaba, Fabala, no good deed goes unpunished says:

**i helped when we were little**

Nessa ( L ) Boq says:

**with what**

Elphaba, Fabala, no good deed goes unpunished says:

**at shiz i was always thinking of whats best for you**

Nessa ( L ) Boq says:

**well when we were little, nanny was always helping me**

Elphaba, Fabala, no good deed goes unpunished says:

**well, she cant help you forever **

Nessa ( L ) Boq says:

**Oh she will, when she passes away, she will help me from above**

Elphaba, Fabala, no good deed goes unpunished says:

**from above? oh please**

Nessa ( L ) Boq says:

**just because your not religous, you should be**

Nessa ( L ) Boq says:

**Father always wanted you to be religous**

Elphaba, Fabala, no good deed goes unpunished says:

**well.. no one can be perfect**

Nessa ( L ) Boq says:

**obviously**

Nessa ( L ) Boq says:

**father never thought you were perfect**

Nessa ( L ) Boq says:

**never the little girl he wanted**

Elphaba, Fabala, no good deed goes unpunished says:

**no, thats you isnt it**

Nessa ( L ) Boq says:

**the girl he always wanted?**

Elphaba, Fabala, no good deed goes unpunished says:

**yes**

Nessa ( L ) Boq says:

**well...im not green am i.**

Elphaba, Fabala, no good deed goes unpunished says:

**exactly**

Nessa ( L ) Boq says:

**and i cant help it**

Elphaba, Fabala, no good deed goes unpunished says:

**cant help what?**

Elphaba, Fabala, no good deed goes unpunished says:

**not being green?**

Nessa ( L ) Boq says:

**yeah and being fathers favroute little girl**

Elphaba, Fabala, no good deed goes unpunished says:

**well...**

Elphaba, Fabala, no good deed goes unpunished says:

**how is boq**

Nessa ( L ) Boq says:

**Oh change the subject why dont ya? Hes fine. Hows your fiyero?**

Nessa ( L ) Boq says:

**running away**

Nessa ( L ) Boq says:

**?**

Elphaba, Fabala, no good deed goes unpunished says:

**he's amazing thank you**

Nessa ( L ) Boq says:

**oh your welcome**

Elphaba, Fabala, no good deed goes unpunished says:

**running away?**

Elphaba, Fabala, no good deed goes unpunished says:

**what do you mean by that?**

Nessa ( L ) Boq says:

**Well i dont know why he loves you, maybe you put a spell on him**

Elphaba, Fabala, no good deed goes unpunished says:

**no nessa, i use my powers for good**

Nessa ( L ) Boq says:

**yeah, one of them is saving animals**

Nessa ( L ) Boq says:

**not your little sister, course not**

Nessa ( L ) Boq says:

**you never even helped father**

Elphaba, Fabala, no good deed goes unpunished says:

**with what , he had everything**

Nessa ( L ) Boq says:

**He might of had everything, but were family, you could of helped us.**

Elphaba, Fabala, no good deed goes unpunished says:

**you didnt need help**

Nessa ( L ) Boq says:

**Would you of helped mother, if she was around?**

Elphaba, Fabala, no good deed goes unpunished says:

**the fact is she isnt around **

Nessa ( L ) Boq says:

**But what if she were**

Elphaba, Fabala, no good deed goes unpunished says:

**but she is not**

Elphaba, Fabala, no good deed goes unpunished says:

**no one can change that**

Nessa ( L ) Boq says:

**Were you mothers little girl before i arrived**

Elphaba, Fabala, no good deed goes unpunished says:

**no...i was green**

Nessa ( L ) Boq says:

**I can see that**

Elphaba, Fabala, no good deed goes unpunished says:

**well yes**

Nessa ( L ) Boq says:

**I bet you dont even remember how mother treated you, you were too young**

Elphaba, Fabala, no good deed goes unpunished says:

**she treated me well but not how father treated you**

Elphaba, Fabala, no good deed goes unpunished says:

**spoiling you with jeweled shoes**

Elphaba, Fabala, no good deed goes unpunished says:

**and do you know what he gave me**

Nessa ( L ) Boq says:

**Hey, dont bring my shoes into the convasation. Thing is, you got a good start to your life. You had mother around for the first 3 years of your life, i never did remember!**

Elphaba, Fabala, no good deed goes unpunished says:

**he gave me the box**

Nessa ( L ) Boq says:

**did he?**

Elphaba, Fabala, no good deed goes unpunished says:

**yes**

Elphaba, Fabala, no good deed goes unpunished says:

**then took it again**

Nessa ( L ) Boq says:

**Well at least he cares**

Nessa ( L ) Boq says:

**He gave you something though**

Elphaba, Fabala, no good deed goes unpunished says:

**the box?!?**

Nessa ( L ) Boq says:

**Do you miss mother?**

Elphaba, Fabala, no good deed goes unpunished says:

**well, yes of course i do**

Nessa ( L ) Boq says:

**Well at least you have memories of her**

Elphaba, Fabala, no good deed goes unpunished says:

**they are very vague**

Nessa ( L ) Boq says:

**well its more then what i have, i never saw her**

Elphaba, Fabala, no good deed goes unpunished says:

**as you mentioned**

Nessa ( L ) Boq says:

**I know, im just saying**

Elphaba, Fabala, no good deed goes unpunished says:

**i must go my dear fiyero is calling**

Nessa ( L ) Boq says:

**well good for him**

Elphaba, Fabala, no good deed goes unpunished says:

**i hope your happy now you have chosen this life**

Nessa ( L ) Boq says:

**Thank you**

Nessa ( L ) Boq says:

**Bye**

Elphaba, Fabala, no good deed goes unpunished says:

**good bye nessa i hope we will speak soon**

Nessa ( L ) Boq says:

**yeah oh we wil**

Nessa ( L ) Boq says:

**Bye**


	5. NessaBoq

Boq says:

**Hello Nessa**

Nessa ( L ) Boq says:

**Hi boq**

Boq says:

**how have you been?**

Nessa ( L ) Boq says:

**I've been good, you?**

Boq says:

**i have been well**

Nessa ( L ) Boq says:

**Good**

Boq says:

**did you enjoy the dance at the ozdust ballroom?**

Nessa ( L ) Boq says:

**Yes, thank you**

Boq says:

**it was fun wasn't it**

Nessa ( L ) Boq says:

**It was lovley**

Boq says:

**im glad you had a good time**

Nessa ( L ) Boq says:

**I did, for the first time in my life.**

Boq says:

**oh good**

Boq says:

**what have you been doing?**

Nessa ( L ) Boq says:

**Seeing my sister and studying a bit**

Nessa ( L ) Boq says:

**Well actually, my sister is helping me alot with the studying**

Boq says:

**oh it is good to hear you have been helping each other**

Nessa ( L ) Boq says:

**She doesnt want to help me, but father said she has too**

Boq says:

**well..as long as she is helping**

Boq says:

**i suppose**

Nessa ( L ) Boq says:

**Yeah**

Boq says:

**nessa**

Nessa ( L ) Boq says:

**yes**

Boq says:

**uh, nessa, i have somthing to confess a, reason why, well why i asked you to the dance**

Boq says:

**now, i know this isnt fair**

Nessa ( L ) Boq says:

**Oh i know, your my one true love. Have you done your homework for science?**

Boq says:

**yes**

Nessa ( L ) Boq says:

**Oh**

Boq says:

**why...**

Nessa ( L ) Boq says:

**Well i sort of havnt**

Nessa ( L ) Boq says:

**When is it due again**

Boq says:

**4th lesson tommorow**

Nessa ( L ) Boq says:

**oh ok, I better find Elphaba later then**

Boq says:

**ok then**

Boq says:

**Nessa, can i please talk to you about somthing important**

Nessa ( L ) Boq says:

**Yeah sure my love**

Boq says:

**well that is what i want to talk to you about**

Nessa ( L ) Boq says:

**About what?**

Boq says:

**our..love**

Nessa ( L ) Boq says:

**Do you want to get married?**

Boq says:

**umm not now nessa**

Nessa ( L ) Boq says:

**What do you mean not now?**

Boq says:

**i mean we am too young**

Boq says:

**we are too young**

Nessa ( L ) Boq says:

**Well, im sure father would aprove of it**

Boq says:

**yes well...**

Nessa ( L ) Boq says:

**After all hes the govener, and he wants whats best for his daughter, thats what he said to me a few years ago**

Boq says:

**it is not about that Nessa**

Nessa ( L ) Boq says:

**Have you ever met my father?**

Boq says:

**no**

Nessa ( L ) Boq says:

**You should come round one day, father would love to meet yoy**

Nessa ( L ) Boq says:

**you**

Boq says:

**im sure**

Nessa ( L ) Boq says:

**He would.**

Boq says:

**(i need to go on the upstairs pc brb)**

Boq says:

**save it**

{Ally}{Elphaba} ~ rAiNbOw gIrL ~ dancing through life 11th July seein wicked with Stephanieeeee says:

hey again

Nessa ( L ) Boq says:

**hey**

Boq says:

soz han was being annoying

Nessa ( L ) Boq says:

**kk lol**

Boq says:

where were we

Nessa ( L ) Boq says:

**I said he would**

Boq says:

oh yes

Boq says:

oh nessa im sure he would but i never meant for this to get onto the subject of marrige

Nessa ( L ) Boq says:

**Well would you like to go on a date then**

Nessa ( L ) Boq says:

**Oh sorry my love, i have to go, Glinda has just told me elphaba wants to see me**

Boq says:

well nessa i need to tell you somthing

Nessa ( L ) Boq says:

**Glinda says its important**

Boq says:

but si is this

Boq says:

but so is this

Nessa ( L ) Boq says:

**Save it for tomorrow. Bye Xx**

Boq says:

good bye


	6. GlindaMorrible

Gallindaaaa // Of Couse Its Galinda, Who else do you expect?! Love you momsie and popsicle!! says:

**Hello Madame**

Madame Morrible - Weather is my speciality says:

**oh hello Glinda**

Gallindaaaa // Of Couse Its Galinda, Who else do you expect?! Love you momsie and popsicle!! says:

**Its GAlinda**

Gallindaaaa // Of Couse Its Galinda, Who else do you expect?! Love you momsie and popsicle!! says:

**not Glinda**

Madame Morrible - Weather is my speciality says:

**oh yes sorry dear**

Gallindaaaa // Of Couse Its Galinda, Who else do you expect?! Love you momsie and popsicle!! says:

**Thank you**

Madame Morrible - Weather is my speciality says:

**Any reason you began talking to me as i am very busy with the room assignments**

Gallindaaaa // Of Couse Its Galinda, Who else do you expect?! Love you momsie and popsicle!! says:

**Err, Yes actually. Have you done my room assignment?**

Madame Morrible - Weather is my speciality says:

**not quite yet miss glinda**

Gallindaaaa // Of Couse Its Galinda, Who else do you expect?! Love you momsie and popsicle!! says:

**You know it clearly says on my birth certifiCate by the way, That my name is GAlinda, my parents never called me glinda**

Madame Morrible - Weather is my speciality says:

**yes yes sorry dear**

Gallindaaaa // Of Couse Its Galinda, Who else do you expect?! Love you momsie and popsicle!! says:

**Do I still have my private suite madame?**

Madame Morrible - Weather is my speciality says:

**well you will have to see miss glinda ,eople still need room mates**

Gallindaaaa // Of Couse Its Galinda, Who else do you expect?! Love you momsie and popsicle!! says:

**GAlinda! There are plenty of other rooms arnt there?**

Madame Morrible - Weather is my speciality says:

**well yes i suppose, any other reason you started this convasation**

Gallindaaaa // Of Couse Its Galinda, Who else do you expect?! Love you momsie and popsicle!! says:

**er yeah, Have you read my essay?**

Madame Morrible - Weather is my speciality says:

**umm yes yes, what was it again?**

Gallindaaaa // Of Couse Its Galinda, Who else do you expect?! Love you momsie and popsicle!! says:

**"Magic Wands, Need They Have A Point"**

Madame Morrible - Weather is my speciality says:

**oh yes yes, most probably**

Gallindaaaa // Of Couse Its Galinda, Who else do you expect?! Love you momsie and popsicle!! says:

**Good**

Gallindaaaa // Of Couse Its Galinda, Who else do you expect?! Love you momsie and popsicle!! says:

**And what did you think of it?**

Madame Morrible - Weather is my speciality says:

**oh yes yes it was alright i suppose**

Gallindaaaa // Of Couse Its Galinda, Who else do you expect?! Love you momsie and popsicle!! says:

**Can I ask you something madame?**

Madame Morrible - Weather is my speciality says:

**oh yes, if it's quick**

Gallindaaaa // Of Couse Its Galinda, Who else do you expect?! Love you momsie and popsicle!! says:

**Well, I said this in my essay, and my parents made a point of it to you on the phone, but what about my private sorcery lessons?**

Madame Morrible - Weather is my speciality says:

**oh no**

Madame Morrible - Weather is my speciality says:

**no, no, no**

Gallindaaaa // Of Couse Its Galinda, Who else do you expect?! Love you momsie and popsicle!! says:

**What do you mean no?**

Madame Morrible - Weather is my speciality says:

**sorry, but there will be no private lessons this term im afraid**

Gallindaaaa // Of Couse Its Galinda, Who else do you expect?! Love you momsie and popsicle!! says:

**Why? You made an agrement with my Popsicle that i would get private lessons.**

Madame Morrible - Weather is my speciality says:

**yes but im afraid we will not be doing them this term**

Madame Morrible - Weather is my speciality says:

**try next year**

Madame Morrible - Weather is my speciality says:

**maybe**

Gallindaaaa // Of Couse Its Galinda, Who else do you expect?! Love you momsie and popsicle!! says:

**Oh but cant you make an exception please? Just for me.**

Madame Morrible - Weather is my speciality says:

**i am afraid there will be no exceptions**

Gallindaaaa // Of Couse Its Galinda, Who else do you expect?! Love you momsie and popsicle!! says:

**You still havnt told me why?**

Madame Morrible - Weather is my speciality says:

**because i said so and i am in charge**

Gallindaaaa // Of Couse Its Galinda, Who else do you expect?! Love you momsie and popsicle!! says:

**Im sure theres other students who would like to do sorcery**

Madame Morrible - Weather is my speciality says:

**then it would just be class**

Gallindaaaa // Of Couse Its Galinda, Who else do you expect?! Love you momsie and popsicle!! says:

**So there are other students who want to do it?**

Madame Morrible - Weather is my speciality says:

**well yes but...**

Gallindaaaa // Of Couse Its Galinda, Who else do you expect?! Love you momsie and popsicle!! says:

**...**

Madame Morrible - Weather is my speciality says:

**that is not the point miss glinda**

Gallindaaaa // Of Couse Its Galinda, Who else do you expect?! Love you momsie and popsicle!! says:

**GAlinda! How many other people want to do sorcery?**

Madame Morrible - Weather is my speciality says:

**just the one**

Gallindaaaa // Of Couse Its Galinda, Who else do you expect?! Love you momsie and popsicle!! says:

**Whos that?**

Gallindaaaa // Of Couse Its Galinda, Who else do you expect?! Love you momsie and popsicle!! says:

**Me?**

Madame Morrible - Weather is my speciality says:

**miss elphaba, miss galinda**

Madame Morrible - Weather is my speciality says:

**sorry glinda**

Gallindaaaa // Of Couse Its Galinda, Who else do you expect?! Love you momsie and popsicle!! says:

**Elphaba?**

Madame Morrible - Weather is my speciality says:

**yes**

Gallindaaaa // Of Couse Its Galinda, Who else do you expect?! Love you momsie and popsicle!! says:

**Whos that?**

Madame Morrible - Weather is my speciality says:

**oh she is the goveners daughter**

Gallindaaaa // Of Couse Its Galinda, Who else do you expect?! Love you momsie and popsicle!! says:

**I thought that was Nessarose**

Madame Morrible - Weather is my speciality says:

**she may get the extra classes from me**

Gallindaaaa // Of Couse Its Galinda, Who else do you expect?! Love you momsie and popsicle!! says:

**What?!**

Madame Morrible - Weather is my speciality says:

**nessarose is her sister**

Madame Morrible - Weather is my speciality says:

**what...**

Madame Morrible - Weather is my speciality says:

**finish your sentences girl**

Gallindaaaa // Of Couse Its Galinda, Who else do you expect?! Love you momsie and popsicle!! says:

**Why is she getting extra classes**

Madame Morrible - Weather is my speciality says:

**i have seen her power**

Gallindaaaa // Of Couse Its Galinda, Who else do you expect?! Love you momsie and popsicle!! says:

**What power?**

Madame Morrible - Weather is my speciality says:

**oh never mind she needs a room mate**

Gallindaaaa // Of Couse Its Galinda, Who else do you expect?! Love you momsie and popsicle!! says:

**Nessarose?**

Madame Morrible - Weather is my speciality says:

**elphaba**

Gallindaaaa // Of Couse Its Galinda, Who else do you expect?! Love you momsie and popsicle!! says:

**Yeah, why dont she share with her sister**

Gallindaaaa // Of Couse Its Galinda, Who else do you expect?! Love you momsie and popsicle!! says:

**Im sure she would love that**

Madame Morrible - Weather is my speciality says:

**nessarose is in my private suit**

Madame Morrible - Weather is my speciality says:

**so elphaba needs a room mate**

Madame Morrible - Weather is my speciality says:

**any ideas glinda**

Gallindaaaa // Of Couse Its Galinda, Who else do you expect?! Love you momsie and popsicle!! says:

**Well im sure there will be some students happy too volenteer**

Madame Morrible - Weather is my speciality says:

**im sure...**

Gallindaaaa // Of Couse Its Galinda, Who else do you expect?! Love you momsie and popsicle!! says:

**And is it possible if you could speak to my parents about my name please?**

Madame Morrible - Weather is my speciality says:

**what do you mean glinda**

Gallindaaaa // Of Couse Its Galinda, Who else do you expect?! Love you momsie and popsicle!! says:

**Your doing it now! You keep saying it wrong**

Madame Morrible - Weather is my speciality says:

**how, anyway there is the small matter of miss elphaba... any ideas glinda**

Gallindaaaa // Of Couse Its Galinda, Who else do you expect?! Love you momsie and popsicle!! says:

**GALINDA!**

Madame Morrible - Weather is my speciality says:

**oh good idea you will be sharing with miss elphaba thank you miss glinda**

Madame Morrible - Weather is my speciality says:

**i must leave now i will see you at shiz**

Gallindaaaa // Of Couse Its Galinda, Who else do you expect?! Love you momsie and popsicle!! says:

**What?!**

Madame Morrible - Weather is my speciality says:

**goodbye**


	7. MelenaLoverBoy

**Okay, thanks to my friend Alex, who has been the other character in all these convasations. I hope you enjoy them. This convasation is based just after Elphabas birth, so imagine shes just under a month old.**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Melena ( L ) Frex - Love Our Baby Daughter says:**

**Hey x**

**? says:**

**oh hello darling**

**Melena ( L ) Frex - Love Our Baby Daughter says:**

**You Alright?**

**? says:**

**i have been well but missing you of course, when does Frex go on this work traveling thing anyway**

**Melena ( L ) Frex - Love Our Baby Daughter says:**

**He goes tomorrow.**

**? says:**

**oh good, i hope your name is not true i only have love for you**

**Melena ( L ) Frex - Love Our Baby Daughter says:**

**Oh I love you too.**

**? says:**

**oh good, and what is this about a baby daughter, what did you call her**

**Melena ( L ) Frex - Love Our Baby Daughter says:**

**Elphaba**

**? says:**

**lovely name**

**Melena ( L ) Frex - Love Our Baby Daughter says:**

**Yeah shes my baby daughter, but theres a problem, well two problems**

**? says:**

**which are**

**Melena ( L ) Frex - Love Our Baby Daughter says:**

**Well number one , shes green : s, and two, I sort of dont know who her father is**

**? says:**

**GREEN?**

**Melena ( L ) Frex - Love Our Baby Daughter says:**

**Yeah, i have no idea how.**

**? says:**

**oh my**

**? says:**

**and you do not know who the father is**

**? says:**

**?**

**Melena ( L ) Frex - Love Our Baby Daughter says:**

**No**

Melena ( L ) Frex - Love Our Baby Daughter says:

**I think its Frex or you. But i dont even think its frex**

? says:

**why ever not**

Melena ( L ) Frex - Love Our Baby Daughter says:

**Because, we've never done it. you know...**

? says:

**oh my**

Melena ( L ) Frex - Love Our Baby Daughter says:

**I know**

? says:

**well thats...**

Melena ( L ) Frex - Love Our Baby Daughter says:

**thats....**

? says:

**umm completly normal**

Melena ( L ) Frex - Love Our Baby Daughter says:

**Is it?!**

? says:

**is it?**

? says:

**you tell me**

Melena ( L ) Frex - Love Our Baby Daughter says:

**I dont know.**

Melena ( L ) Frex - Love Our Baby Daughter says:

**Thing is, i do want Elphaba to grow up, knowing who her father is**

? says:

**let her belive it is Frex**

Melena ( L ) Frex - Love Our Baby Daughter says:

**What if shes yours?**

? says:

**i am no father not now, i would like to be but really**

Melena ( L ) Frex - Love Our Baby Daughter says:

**really what?**

? says:

**not now melena darling**

Melena ( L ) Frex - Love Our Baby Daughter says:

**Im a bit worried about Elphaba too**

? says:

**because she's green?**

Melena ( L ) Frex - Love Our Baby Daughter says:

**Yeah, and well her teeth are really sharp and she bites everything she sees, even herself. Babies arnt ment to have teeth at this age are they?**

? says:

**no i suppose, but babies arent supposed to be green**

Melena ( L ) Frex - Love Our Baby Daughter says:

**Well i know, thats why im worried about her**

? says:

**wont the green come off?**

Melena ( L ) Frex - Love Our Baby Daughter says:

**No, its he skin colour**

? says:

**oh my**

? says:

**is she checked out by doctors?**

Melena ( L ) Frex - Love Our Baby Daughter says:

**Yeah, theres nothing they can do about and not only that, but she has Aquagenic pruritus **

? says:

**excuse me**

Melena ( L ) Frex - Love Our Baby Daughter says:

**Its where shes allergic to water**

? says:

**ale**

? says:

**allergic to water**

Melena ( L ) Frex - Love Our Baby Daughter says:

**Do you know how hard it is to avoid her from water?!**

? says:

**how does she wash**

Melena ( L ) Frex - Love Our Baby Daughter says:

**The doctors gave me this oil stuff**

? says:

**oh**

Melena ( L ) Frex - Love Our Baby Daughter says:

**Im scared Honey, What do you think i should do?**

? says:

**oh i dont know... she might not be mine were you sleeping with anyone else**

Melena ( L ) Frex - Love Our Baby Daughter says:

**Not that i know of**

Melena ( L ) Frex - Love Our Baby Daughter says:

**Since frex is gone tomorrow, can you come over and help look after her with me?**

? says:

**of course**

Melena ( L ) Frex - Love Our Baby Daughter says:

**Thank You**

? says:

**shall i bring some...elixir**

Melena ( L ) Frex - Love Our Baby Daughter says:

**Ok , I dont mind**

Melena ( L ) Frex - Love Our Baby Daughter says:

**Oh ive got to go,Elphabas started Crying**

? says:

**ok see you soon my love**

Melena ( L ) Frex - Love Our Baby Daughter says:

**Bye xxx**

? says:

**goodbye until tommorow**

Melena ( L ) Frex - Love Our Baby Daughter says:

**Bye **


	8. GlindaPopsicle

Popsicle - Daddy - I love you Galinda my lovely Daughter says:

Hello my lovely daughter

Gallindaaa /// Of Course Its Galinda, WHo else do you expect?! Love You Momsie and Popsicle!! says:

**Heya Popsicle! x**

Popsicle - Daddy - I love you Galinda my lovely Daughter says:

How is life in Shiz?

Gallindaaa /// Of Course Its Galinda, WHo else do you expect?! Love You Momsie and Popsicle!! says:

**Its okay, i supose**

Popsicle - Daddy - I love you Galinda my lovely Daughter says:

You suppose? Whats wrong my little sweet pea?

Gallindaaa /// Of Course Its Galinda, WHo else do you expect?! Love You Momsie and Popsicle!! says:

**Well you know you asked for me to have my own private suite?**

Popsicle - Daddy - I love you Galinda my lovely Daughter says:

Of course, the best for the best I allways say

Gallindaaa /// Of Course Its Galinda, WHo else do you expect?! Love You Momsie and Popsicle!! says:

**Well, its not exaclty private now**

Popsicle - Daddy - I love you Galinda my lovely Daughter says:

What do you mean honey?

Gallindaaa /// Of Course Its Galinda, WHo else do you expect?! Love You Momsie and Popsicle!! says:

**Madame morrible said i had to share it with this weird girl, because there were no more rooms. I dont even like her.**

Popsicle - Daddy - I love you Galinda my lovely Daughter says:

Oh dear, my little sweetie, did you complain, you did I hope

Gallindaaa /// Of Course Its Galinda, WHo else do you expect?! Love You Momsie and Popsicle!! says:

**Of course i did popsicle, but they did nothing about it**

Popsicle - Daddy - I love you Galinda my lovely Daughter says:

Oh no, what did you say to Madame Morrible?

Gallindaaa /// Of Course Its Galinda, WHo else do you expect?! Love You Momsie and Popsicle!! says:

**I said that there must be a mistake becuase they know you spoke to them about the private suite.**

Popsicle - Daddy - I love you Galinda my lovely Daughter says:

yes i did, of course, i would come and sort it out however i am on this buisness trip

Popsicle - Daddy - I love you Galinda my lovely Daughter says:

you know how important this trip is sweetie

Gallindaaa /// Of Course Its Galinda, WHo else do you expect?! Love You Momsie and Popsicle!! says:

**Oh ok, what about momsie? Cant she come down?**

Popsicle - Daddy - I love you Galinda my lovely Daughter says:

you no your mother is not great with this sort of thing, but this girl you are sharing with ,she can't be that bad

Gallindaaa /// Of Course Its Galinda, WHo else do you expect?! Love You Momsie and Popsicle!! says:

**yeah about her...**

Popsicle - Daddy - I love you Galinda my lovely Daughter says:

whats wrong with her honey

Gallindaaa /// Of Course Its Galinda, WHo else do you expect?! Love You Momsie and Popsicle!! says:

**shes green!**

Popsicle - Daddy - I love you Galinda my lovely Daughter says:

Green

Popsicle - Daddy - I love you Galinda my lovely Daughter says:

?!

Gallindaaa /// Of Course Its Galinda, WHo else do you expect?! Love You Momsie and Popsicle!! says:

**Yes**

Gallindaaa /// Of Course Its Galinda, WHo else do you expect?! Love You Momsie and Popsicle!! says:

**and not only that, but she has no sense in fashion, shes a geek and all she does is study, shes like covered the suite in books**

Popsicle - Daddy - I love you Galinda my lovely Daughter says:

Well she could always help you with your studies

Gallindaaa /// Of Course Its Galinda, WHo else do you expect?! Love You Momsie and Popsicle!! says:

**But...**

Popsicle - Daddy - I love you Galinda my lovely Daughter says:

Galinda dear, is anything else happening at Shiz?

Gallindaaa /// Of Course Its Galinda, WHo else do you expect?! Love You Momsie and Popsicle!! says:

**umm, well now that you mention it, yes**

Popsicle - Daddy - I love you Galinda my lovely Daughter says:

Oh... and what would that be my sugar pumpkin?

Gallindaaa /// Of Course Its Galinda, WHo else do you expect?! Love You Momsie and Popsicle!! says:

**Madame morrible said im not aloud Sorcery lessons. : (**

Popsicle - Daddy - I love you Galinda my lovely Daughter says:

oh dear, are they not being held this term

Gallindaaa /// Of Course Its Galinda, WHo else do you expect?! Love You Momsie and Popsicle!! says:

**Well, they are, but only for one person**

Gallindaaa /// Of Course Its Galinda, WHo else do you expect?! Love You Momsie and Popsicle!! says:

**Elphaba, the green girl**

Gallindaaa /// Of Course Its Galinda, WHo else do you expect?! Love You Momsie and Popsicle!! says:

**Which i think is unfair**

Popsicle - Daddy - I love you Galinda my lovely Daughter says:

well she must be very talented why not you?

Gallindaaa /// Of Course Its Galinda, WHo else do you expect?! Love You Momsie and Popsicle!! says:

**I dont know. Popsicle? When do you get back from your trip?**

Popsicle - Daddy - I love you Galinda my lovely Daughter says:

not for weeks im afraid my sweet pea why?

Gallindaaa /// Of Course Its Galinda, WHo else do you expect?! Love You Momsie and Popsicle!! says:

**Oh because i really would like you you come down. My lifes in such a mess.**

Popsicle - Daddy - I love you Galinda my lovely Daughter says:

oh honey bear it couldnt be that bad... not to my special girl

Gallindaaa /// Of Course Its Galinda, WHo else do you expect?! Love You Momsie and Popsicle!! says:

**Cant momsie come down please?**

Popsicle - Daddy - I love you Galinda my lovely Daughter says:

I am sure you can cope... your my special daughter , you can cope with anything...everyone knows that and they are jealous

Popsicle - Daddy - I love you Galinda my lovely Daughter says:

and i know why Madame Morrible didnt give you the extra lessons

Gallindaaa /// Of Course Its Galinda, WHo else do you expect?! Love You Momsie and Popsicle!! says:

**Why?**

Popsicle - Daddy - I love you Galinda my lovely Daughter says:

because the others would be jealous and the green girl obviously needed the extra lessons

Gallindaaa /// Of Course Its Galinda, WHo else do you expect?! Love You Momsie and Popsicle!! says:

**Yeah, proberly**

Popsicle - Daddy - I love you Galinda my lovely Daughter says:

anyway i have to go I have a meeting in 5 minutes

Popsicle - Daddy - I love you Galinda my lovely Daughter says:

Goodbye my honeybear

Gallindaaa /// Of Course Its Galinda, WHo else do you expect?! Love You Momsie and Popsicle!! says:

**Oh ok, Bye popsicle! Love you**

Gallindaaa /// Of Course Its Galinda, WHo else do you expect?! Love You Momsie and Popsicle!! says:

**xxx**

Popsicle - Daddy - I love you Galinda my lovely Daughter says:

lots of love and kisses

Gallindaaa /// Of Course Its Galinda, WHo else do you expect?! Love You Momsie and Popsicle!! says:

**xoxoxox**


	9. GlindaElphaba 2

Okay, you can proberly tell by reading the convasation, but Elphaba and Glinda are in the same room as they are room mates lol

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gallindaaa /// Of Course Its Galinda, WHo else do you expect?! Love You Momsie and Popsicle!! says:

**Heya Elphie! x**

Elphaba; Fabala; No good deed goes unpunished says:

What are you doing?

Gallindaaa /// Of Course Its Galinda, WHo else do you expect?! Love You Momsie and Popsicle!! says:

**What do you mean, what am i doing, what does it look like? Im talking to you**

Elphaba; Fabala; No good deed goes unpunished says:

WE ARE IN THE SAME ROOM!

Gallindaaa /// Of Course Its Galinda, WHo else do you expect?! Love You Momsie and Popsicle!! says:

**But, its fun. And i want to save my voice**

Elphaba; Fabala; No good deed goes unpunished says:

YOU ARE SAT RIGHT NEXT TO ME

Gallindaaa /// Of Course Its Galinda, WHo else do you expect?! Love You Momsie and Popsicle!! says:

**Still... **

Elphaba; Fabala; No good deed goes unpunished says:

oh come on Galinda this is pathetic

Gallindaaa /// Of Course Its Galinda, WHo else do you expect?! Love You Momsie and Popsicle!! says:

**No it isnt. So. What you doing?**

Elphaba; Fabala; No good deed goes unpunished says:

reading, as you can clearly see because i am sat next to you!

Gallindaaa /// Of Course Its Galinda, WHo else do you expect?! Love You Momsie and Popsicle!! says:

**So if your reading, why have you got your laptop on.**

Elphaba; Fabala; No good deed goes unpunished says:

Because i am also doing my essay

Elphaba; Fabala; No good deed goes unpunished says:

which you should be too

Gallindaaa /// Of Course Its Galinda, WHo else do you expect?! Love You Momsie and Popsicle!! says:

**What essay?**

Elphaba; Fabala; No good deed goes unpunished says:

for ethical studies

Gallindaaa /// Of Course Its Galinda, WHo else do you expect?! Love You Momsie and Popsicle!! says:

**ohhh, that essay**

Gallindaaa /// Of Course Its Galinda, WHo else do you expect?! Love You Momsie and Popsicle!! says:

**Well, ummm**

Gallindaaa /// Of Course Its Galinda, WHo else do you expect?! Love You Momsie and Popsicle!! says:

**When is it due?**

Elphaba; Fabala; No good deed goes unpunished says:

yes, have you even started!?

Gallindaaa /// Of Course Its Galinda, WHo else do you expect?! Love You Momsie and Popsicle!! says:

**Umm no, i need help with it**

Gallindaaa /// Of Course Its Galinda, WHo else do you expect?! Love You Momsie and Popsicle!! says:

**Thats why i havnt done it**

Elphaba; Fabala; No good deed goes unpunished says:

well... you can always ask the teacher

Gallindaaa /// Of Course Its Galinda, WHo else do you expect?! Love You Momsie and Popsicle!! says:

**Can you help me elphie?**

Elphaba; Fabala; No good deed goes unpunished says:

Galinda, can you not call me Elphie, it is... Perky

Gallindaaa /// Of Course Its Galinda, WHo else do you expect?! Love You Momsie and Popsicle!! says:

**And you can call me Galinda!**

Gallindaaa /// Of Course Its Galinda, WHo else do you expect?! Love You Momsie and Popsicle!! says:

**Well anyway, which name do you prefer, what does your momsie call you?**

Elphaba; Fabala; No good deed goes unpunished says:

She is dead

Gallindaaa /// Of Course Its Galinda, WHo else do you expect?! Love You Momsie and Popsicle!! says:

**Oh, sorry to hear that. Well, what DID she used to call you?**

Elphaba; Fabala; No good deed goes unpunished says:

Elphaba

Gallindaaa /// Of Course Its Galinda, WHo else do you expect?! Love You Momsie and Popsicle!! says:

**Oh**

Elphaba; Fabala; No good deed goes unpunished says:

Yes.

Gallindaaa /// Of Course Its Galinda, WHo else do you expect?! Love You Momsie and Popsicle!! says:

**Popsicle?**

Elphaba; Fabala; No good deed goes unpunished says:

Excuse me?

Gallindaaa /// Of Course Its Galinda, WHo else do you expect?! Love You Momsie and Popsicle!! says:

**What does your popsicle call you?**

Elphaba; Fabala; No good deed goes unpunished says:

what is a popsicle?

Gallindaaa /// Of Course Its Galinda, WHo else do you expect?! Love You Momsie and Popsicle!! says:

**Your father**

Elphaba; Fabala; No good deed goes unpunished says:

Oh... he calls me Elphaba

Gallindaaa /// Of Course Its Galinda, WHo else do you expect?! Love You Momsie and Popsicle!! says:

**What about your sister?**

Elphaba; Fabala; No good deed goes unpunished says:

Elphaba

Gallindaaa /// Of Course Its Galinda, WHo else do you expect?! Love You Momsie and Popsicle!! says:

**You dont have many nicknames do you?**

Elphaba; Fabala; No good deed goes unpunished says:

No.

Gallindaaa /// Of Course Its Galinda, WHo else do you expect?! Love You Momsie and Popsicle!! says:

**So what do you want to be called?**

Elphaba; Fabala; No good deed goes unpunished says:

Elphaba

Gallindaaa /// Of Course Its Galinda, WHo else do you expect?! Love You Momsie and Popsicle!! says:

**Oh ok.**

Gallindaaa /// Of Course Its Galinda, WHo else do you expect?! Love You Momsie and Popsicle!! says:

**Do you like your name?**

Elphaba; Fabala; No good deed goes unpunished says:

It is a name... i do not mind it

Gallindaaa /// Of Course Its Galinda, WHo else do you expect?! Love You Momsie and Popsicle!! says:

**Who chose it?**

Elphaba; Fabala; No good deed goes unpunished says:

My mother i think

Elphaba; Fabala; No good deed goes unpunished says:

or my father

Gallindaaa /// Of Course Its Galinda, WHo else do you expect?! Love You Momsie and Popsicle!! says:

**Nice, Its pretty.**

Elphaba; Fabala; No good deed goes unpunished says:

either one

Elphaba; Fabala; No good deed goes unpunished says:

Thank you

Gallindaaa /// Of Course Its Galinda, WHo else do you expect?! Love You Momsie and Popsicle!! says:

**Your welcome**

Elphaba; Fabala; No good deed goes unpunished says:

Why did your parents call you Galinda, and not Glinda

Gallindaaa /// Of Course Its Galinda, WHo else do you expect?! Love You Momsie and Popsicle!! says:

**Because Glinda isnt a name.**

Elphaba; Fabala; No good deed goes unpunished says:

I'm sure it is

Gallindaaa /// Of Course Its Galinda, WHo else do you expect?! Love You Momsie and Popsicle!! says:

**Im sure its not, Thats why my parents named me GAlinda.**

Elphaba; Fabala; No good deed goes unpunished says:

Yes, well.

Gallindaaa /// Of Course Its Galinda, WHo else do you expect?! Love You Momsie and Popsicle!! says:

**Why did you parents call you Elphaba, They could of called you Elphba.**

Elphaba; Fabala; No good deed goes unpunished says:

I don't know. I never thought to ask

Gallindaaa /// Of Course Its Galinda, WHo else do you expect?! Love You Momsie and Popsicle!! says:

**Oh, Well ok. You should ask your popsicle one day.**

Elphaba; Fabala; No good deed goes unpunished says:

Would you stop calling it that.

Gallindaaa /// Of Course Its Galinda, WHo else do you expect?! Love You Momsie and Popsicle!! says:

**Call what, what?**

Elphaba; Fabala; No good deed goes unpunished says:

it is a father

Elphaba; Fabala; No good deed goes unpunished says:

not popsicle

Gallindaaa /// Of Course Its Galinda, WHo else do you expect?! Love You Momsie and Popsicle!! says:

**Its popsicle! Ive always called him that.**

Gallindaaa /// Of Course Its Galinda, WHo else do you expect?! Love You Momsie and Popsicle!! says:

**And Momsie...**

Elphaba; Fabala; No good deed goes unpunished says:

Momsie?

Elphaba; Fabala; No good deed goes unpunished says:

Mother i think you mean

Gallindaaa /// Of Course Its Galinda, WHo else do you expect?! Love You Momsie and Popsicle!! says:

**Momsie and Popsicle**

Elphaba; Fabala; No good deed goes unpunished says:

Mother and Father

Gallindaaa /// Of Course Its Galinda, WHo else do you expect?! Love You Momsie and Popsicle!! says:

**No, its momsie and popsicle, ive never called them mother and father, it doesnt sound right either**

Elphaba; Fabala; No good deed goes unpunished says:

well call them what you will, i really dont care

Gallindaaa /// Of Course Its Galinda, WHo else do you expect?! Love You Momsie and Popsicle!! says:

**Ok.**

Gallindaaa /// Of Course Its Galinda, WHo else do you expect?! Love You Momsie and Popsicle!! says:

**Im fine with that.**

Gallindaaa /// Of Course Its Galinda, WHo else do you expect?! Love You Momsie and Popsicle!! says:

**What book you reading?**

Elphaba; Fabala; No good deed goes unpunished says:

I am reading a science revision book

Gallindaaa /// Of Course Its Galinda, WHo else do you expect?! Love You Momsie and Popsicle!! says:

**Okay then, I have a book. Do you want to read it?**

Elphaba; Fabala; No good deed goes unpunished says:

What are you reading?

Gallindaaa /// Of Course Its Galinda, WHo else do you expect?! Love You Momsie and Popsicle!! says:

**Well im not reading it. But its called 'How To Be Popular**

Gallindaaa /// Of Course Its Galinda, WHo else do you expect?! Love You Momsie and Popsicle!! says:

**Ive already read it**

Elphaba; Fabala; No good deed goes unpunished says:

how much of the essay planning have you done?

Gallindaaa /// Of Course Its Galinda, WHo else do you expect?! Love You Momsie and Popsicle!! says:

**Umm, not much, Why?**

Elphaba; Fabala; No good deed goes unpunished says:

Have you even taken any notes?

Gallindaaa /// Of Course Its Galinda, WHo else do you expect?! Love You Momsie and Popsicle!! says:

**Some notes.**

Gallindaaa /// Of Course Its Galinda, WHo else do you expect?! Love You Momsie and Popsicle!! says:

**But i was too busy staring at fiyero.**

Elphaba; Fabala; No good deed goes unpunished says:

Were you listening in class at all?

Gallindaaa /// Of Course Its Galinda, WHo else do you expect?! Love You Momsie and Popsicle!! says:

**I was, I listened to what fiyero said.**

Elphaba; Fabala; No good deed goes unpunished says:

To the teacher i mean

Gallindaaa /// Of Course Its Galinda, WHo else do you expect?! Love You Momsie and Popsicle!! says:

**He said i have a cute smile : )**

Gallindaaa /// Of Course Its Galinda, WHo else do you expect?! Love You Momsie and Popsicle!! says:

**No not really**

Elphaba; Fabala; No good deed goes unpunished says:

Oh well you will have a problem on Friday then

Gallindaaa /// Of Course Its Galinda, WHo else do you expect?! Love You Momsie and Popsicle!! says:

**why?**

Elphaba; Fabala; No good deed goes unpunished says:

that is when the essay is due!

Gallindaaa /// Of Course Its Galinda, WHo else do you expect?! Love You Momsie and Popsicle!! says:

**What day is it today?**

Elphaba; Fabala; No good deed goes unpunished says:

Tuesday

Gallindaaa /// Of Course Its Galinda, WHo else do you expect?! Love You Momsie and Popsicle!! says:

**Oh, i have plenty of time**

Gallindaaa /// Of Course Its Galinda, WHo else do you expect?! Love You Momsie and Popsicle!! says:

**Dont worry elphie**

Elphaba; Fabala; No good deed goes unpunished says:

It is a very long essay Galinda, i have already taken up 17 pages

Gallindaaa /// Of Course Its Galinda, WHo else do you expect?! Love You Momsie and Popsicle!! says:

**Blimey! How long does it have to be?!**

Elphaba; Fabala; No good deed goes unpunished says:

Very

Gallindaaa /// Of Course Its Galinda, WHo else do you expect?! Love You Momsie and Popsicle!! says:

**I cant do that much!**

Gallindaaa /// Of Course Its Galinda, WHo else do you expect?! Love You Momsie and Popsicle!! says:

**I can just about write a letter to my momsie and popsicle**

Elphaba; Fabala; No good deed goes unpunished says:

Well we got asigned it last week you shouldnt leave it

Gallindaaa /// Of Course Its Galinda, WHo else do you expect?! Love You Momsie and Popsicle!! says:

**Alright then, I will do it tomorrow, You happy now?**

Elphaba; Fabala; No good deed goes unpunished says:

Well... i wouldnt say i was that happy

Elphaba; Fabala; No good deed goes unpunished says:

it is your essay not mine

Gallindaaa /// Of Course Its Galinda, WHo else do you expect?! Love You Momsie and Popsicle!! says:

**Well your annoying me about it and telling me i should be doing it**

Elphaba; Fabala; No good deed goes unpunished says:

you should i am only trying to help

Gallindaaa /// Of Course Its Galinda, WHo else do you expect?! Love You Momsie and Popsicle!! says:

**Okay, Shouldnt you be helping your sister or something like your popsicle asked you to?**

Elphaba; Fabala; No good deed goes unpunished says:

Well she is sharing a room with Madame Morrible who swans over her like she is the queen or somthing

Gallindaaa /// Of Course Its Galinda, WHo else do you expect?! Love You Momsie and Popsicle!! says:

**Oh, I would love to have a little sister, I would do her hair and make up every day.**

Gallindaaa /// Of Course Its Galinda, WHo else do you expect?! Love You Momsie and Popsicle!! says:

**And she would be popular just like me.**

Elphaba; Fabala; No good deed goes unpunished says:

well we have different opinions....

Gallindaaa /// Of Course Its Galinda, WHo else do you expect?! Love You Momsie and Popsicle!! says:

**What do you mean?**

Elphaba; Fabala; No good deed goes unpunished says:

on what sisters do for each other, i care for her don't get me wrong but she is embarred by me

Elphaba; Fabala; No good deed goes unpunished says:

so she doesnt want me around

Gallindaaa /// Of Course Its Galinda, WHo else do you expect?! Love You Momsie and Popsicle!! says:

**Oh, dont you two get along?**

Elphaba; Fabala; No good deed goes unpunished says:

well do i try my best for her but she does not want my help

Gallindaaa /// Of Course Its Galinda, WHo else do you expect?! Love You Momsie and Popsicle!! says:

**Whose help did she get when you two were at home then?**

Elphaba; Fabala; No good deed goes unpunished says:

Nanny

Elphaba; Fabala; No good deed goes unpunished says:

she was always there to help

Gallindaaa /// Of Course Its Galinda, WHo else do you expect?! Love You Momsie and Popsicle!! says:

**oh ok**

Elphaba; Fabala; No good deed goes unpunished says:

both of us

Elphaba; Fabala; No good deed goes unpunished says:

I have to get on with this essay, i think you should too, Goodbye (well not really because you are sat next to me)

Gallindaaa /// Of Course Its Galinda, WHo else do you expect?! Love You Momsie and Popsicle!! says:

**Oh okay elphie, speak to you in a miniute. Fiyeros coming here in a miniute too by the way**


	10. GalindaNessa

Gallindaaa /// Of Course its Galinda, Who else do you expect?! Love You Momsie and Popsicle!! says:

**Heya x**

Nessa ( L ) Boq says:

Hi Galinda

Gallindaaa /// Of Course its Galinda, Who else do you expect?! Love You Momsie and Popsicle!! says:

**You ok?**

Nessa ( L ) Boq says:

Yes thanks you?

Gallindaaa /// Of Course its Galinda, Who else do you expect?! Love You Momsie and Popsicle!! says:

**Im good thanks.**

Nessa ( L ) Boq says:

how are you finding sharing a room with my sister?

Gallindaaa /// Of Course its Galinda, Who else do you expect?! Love You Momsie and Popsicle!! says:

**oh, well. Its alright i supose.**

Nessa ( L ) Boq says:

do you talk much?

Gallindaaa /// Of Course its Galinda, Who else do you expect?! Love You Momsie and Popsicle!! says:

**A little bit. I mean, theres not much to talk about. Well, actually i could talk all day, but Elphaba has always got them books. Its quite annoying actually**

Nessa ( L ) Boq says:

yes she was always reading at home

Gallindaaa /// Of Course its Galinda, Who else do you expect?! Love You Momsie and Popsicle!! says:

**It looks like shes been reading her whole life!**

Nessa ( L ) Boq says:

yes

Gallindaaa /// Of Course its Galinda, Who else do you expect?! Love You Momsie and Popsicle!! says:

**how did i guess lol**

Nessa ( L ) Boq says:

lol

Gallindaaa /// Of Course its Galinda, Who else do you expect?! Love You Momsie and Popsicle!! says:

**So, who are you rooming with?**

Nessa ( L ) Boq says:

oh i have to share madame morribles private suite

Gallindaaa /// Of Course its Galinda, Who else do you expect?! Love You Momsie and Popsicle!! says:

**oh**

Gallindaaa /// Of Course its Galinda, Who else do you expect?! Love You Momsie and Popsicle!! says:

**I have a private suite**

Nessa ( L ) Boq says:

yes

Nessa ( L ) Boq says:

i heard

Gallindaaa /// Of Course its Galinda, Who else do you expect?! Love You Momsie and Popsicle!! says:

**But its not really private anymore**

Nessa ( L ) Boq says:

i supppose not

Gallindaaa /// Of Course its Galinda, Who else do you expect?! Love You Momsie and Popsicle!! says:

**So, whats your big sister like then?**

Gallindaaa /// Of Course its Galinda, Who else do you expect?! Love You Momsie and Popsicle!! says:

**I havnt really got to know her that well, other then shes green. As everybody can see**

Nessa ( L ) Boq says:

yes well there isnt much to know she reads a lot and she is an embaressment

Gallindaaa /// Of Course its Galinda, Who else do you expect?! Love You Momsie and Popsicle!! says:

**oh**

Gallindaaa /// Of Course its Galinda, Who else do you expect?! Love You Momsie and Popsicle!! says:

**Nice way to put it. **

Nessa ( L ) Boq says:

yes well...

Gallindaaa /// Of Course its Galinda, Who else do you expect?! Love You Momsie and Popsicle!! says:

**Would you rather not have a sister then?**

Nessa ( L ) Boq says:

well i suppose she helps sometimes

Gallindaaa /// Of Course its Galinda, Who else do you expect?! Love You Momsie and Popsicle!! says:

**Your lucky you have a sister.**

Nessa ( L ) Boq says:

do you not have any siblings Galinda

Gallindaaa /// Of Course its Galinda, Who else do you expect?! Love You Momsie and Popsicle!! says:

**no, unfortunatly**

Gallindaaa /// Of Course its Galinda, Who else do you expect?! Love You Momsie and Popsicle!! says:

**I would love to have a little sister though.**

Nessa ( L ) Boq says:

we little sisters are good ! : )

Gallindaaa /// Of Course its Galinda, Who else do you expect?! Love You Momsie and Popsicle!! says:

**Im sure they are lol**

Gallindaaa /// Of Course its Galinda, Who else do you expect?! Love You Momsie and Popsicle!! says:

**Do you have any other siblings other then Elphaba?**

Nessa ( L ) Boq says:

well there was one, but we dont speak much...

Gallindaaa /// Of Course its Galinda, Who else do you expect?! Love You Momsie and Popsicle!! says:

**Why dont you talk then?**

Nessa ( L ) Boq says:

well...

Nessa ( L ) Boq says:

Oh dont worry about it

Gallindaaa /// Of Course its Galinda, Who else do you expect?! Love You Momsie and Popsicle!! says:

**ok **

Gallindaaa /// Of Course its Galinda, Who else do you expect?! Love You Momsie and Popsicle!! says:

**How old is he then?**

Nessa ( L ) Boq says:

10

Gallindaaa /// Of Course its Galinda, Who else do you expect?! Love You Momsie and Popsicle!! says:

**Aww cute **

Nessa ( L ) Boq says:

yes...

Gallindaaa /// Of Course its Galinda, Who else do you expect?! Love You Momsie and Popsicle!! says:

**Is he living with your popsicle?**

Nessa ( L ) Boq says:

excuse me...

Gallindaaa /// Of Course its Galinda, Who else do you expect?! Love You Momsie and Popsicle!! says:

**oh dear, i explained this to elphaba too, you munchkins really dont know the gilikinese language do you. your father...**

Nessa ( L ) Boq says:

oh yes

Gallindaaa /// Of Course its Galinda, Who else do you expect?! Love You Momsie and Popsicle!! says:

**Cool**

Nessa ( L ) Boq says:

yes, so have you got any good lessons tommorow?

Gallindaaa /// Of Course its Galinda, Who else do you expect?! Love You Momsie and Popsicle!! says:

**no not really**

Gallindaaa /// Of Course its Galinda, Who else do you expect?! Love You Momsie and Popsicle!! says:

**Have you?**

Nessa ( L ) Boq says:

umm i dont know i need to check

Gallindaaa /// Of Course its Galinda, Who else do you expect?! Love You Momsie and Popsicle!! says:

**ok**

Nessa ( L ) Boq says:

yes i had better be going before madame morrible sees i think she is coming

Gallindaaa /// Of Course its Galinda, Who else do you expect?! Love You Momsie and Popsicle!! says:

**Oh ok**

Nessa ( L ) Boq says:

Goodbye Galinda x

Gallindaaa /// Of Course its Galinda, Who else do you expect?! Love You Momsie and Popsicle!! says:

**I will see you tomorrow Bye xx**


	11. GalindaNessaBoq

Gallindaaa // Of couse its Galinda, Who else do you expect?! Love You momsie and popsicle!! says:

**Heya x**

Boq says:

_**Oh hi galinda**_

Gallindaaa // Of couse its Galinda, Who else do you expect?! Love You momsie and popsicle!! says:

**You okay?**

Boq says:

_**yeah thanks, you?**_

Gallindaaa // Of couse its Galinda, Who else do you expect?! Love You momsie and popsicle!! says:

**Im good thanks**

Nessa ( L ) Boq has been added to the conversation.

Boq says:

_**Oh hey nessa**_

Gallindaaa // Of couse its Galinda, Who else do you expect?! Love You momsie and popsicle!! says:

**Hey Nessa x**

Nessa ( L ) Boq says:

oh hello boq hello Galinda

Gallindaaa // Of couse its Galinda, Who else do you expect?! Love You momsie and popsicle!! says:

**You okay?**

Nessa ( L ) Boq says:

yes thank you... and you both

Gallindaaa // Of couse its Galinda, Who else do you expect?! Love You momsie and popsicle!! says:

**Im good.**

Boq says:

_**Yeah thanks**_

Nessa ( L ) Boq says:

why did you add me to the convo?

Boq says:

_**Well, i had something to tell you, both**_

Nessa ( L ) Boq says:

So, Galinda how have you been?

Gallindaaa // Of couse its Galinda, Who else do you expect?! Love You momsie and popsicle!! says:

**Ive been great thanks**

Nessa ( L ) Boq says:

oh yes i love that you are so caring Boq

Nessa ( L ) Boq says:

oh good

Boq says:

_**Well, you see, the thing i have to say is about that**_

Gallindaaa // Of couse its Galinda, Who else do you expect?! Love You momsie and popsicle!! says:

**Whos going to the next dance?**

Nessa ( L ) Boq says:

oh me and boq are

Nessa ( L ) Boq says:

we are in love

Gallindaaa // Of couse its Galinda, Who else do you expect?! Love You momsie and popsicle!! says:

**Aww**

Gallindaaa // Of couse its Galinda, Who else do you expect?! Love You momsie and popsicle!! says:

**cute**

Nessa ( L ) Boq says:

*yay*

Boq says:

_**I didnt know i was going**_

Nessa ( L ) Boq says:

yes well we are dear, and we have you to thank Galinda

Gallindaaa // Of couse its Galinda, Who else do you expect?! Love You momsie and popsicle!! says:

***smiles* Thank you**

Boq says:

_**oh ok**_

Nessa ( L ) Boq says:

with out you he wouldnt have asked me to the dance at the ozdust and we are so happy that you were there to help

Gallindaaa // Of couse its Galinda, Who else do you expect?! Love You momsie and popsicle!! says:

**Im here to help anytime : )**

Boq says:

_**whens the Dance?**_

Gallindaaa // Of couse its Galinda, Who else do you expect?! Love You momsie and popsicle!! says:

**In two weeks**

Nessa ( L ) Boq says:

yes

Boq says:

_**oh**_

Boq says:

_**So miss galinda, who are you going with?**_

Gallindaaa // Of couse its Galinda, Who else do you expect?! Love You momsie and popsicle!! says:

**Oh, Well Fiyeros asked me.**

Nessa ( L ) Boq says:

yes we could go as a 4 in our 2 couples

Nessa ( L ) Boq says:

me and boq

Nessa ( L ) Boq says:

you and fiyero

Boq says:

_**:(**_

Gallindaaa // Of couse its Galinda, Who else do you expect?! Love You momsie and popsicle!! says:

**Is Elphaba going, nessa?**

Nessa ( L ) Boq says:

oh i dont know

Gallindaaa // Of couse its Galinda, Who else do you expect?! Love You momsie and popsicle!! says:

**oh ok, i would ask her myself, but i havnt seen her all day**

Boq says:

_**So miss galinda, did you say yes to fiyero then?**_

Gallindaaa // Of couse its Galinda, Who else do you expect?! Love You momsie and popsicle!! says:

**Of course**

Boq says:

_**oh**_

Nessa ( L ) Boq says:

oh boq we make such a great couple dont we

Nessa ( L ) Boq says:

dont you think Galinda

Gallindaaa // Of couse its Galinda, Who else do you expect?! Love You momsie and popsicle!! says:

**Oh, you do!**

Nessa ( L ) Boq says:

are we not perfect for each other

Boq says:

_**Well...**_

Nessa ( L ) Boq says:

oh he doesnt want to go on how sweet

Gallindaaa // Of couse its Galinda, Who else do you expect?! Love You momsie and popsicle!! says:

**Aww cute**

Boq says:

_**i supose i will wait till after the Dance, Yes of course we are nessa**_

Boq says:

_**: (**_

Nessa ( L ) Boq says:

oh whats wrong boq

Nessa ( L ) Boq says:

oh did you forget your homework again!

Boq says:

_**yeah thats it Lol**_

Gallindaaa // Of couse its Galinda, Who else do you expect?! Love You momsie and popsicle!! says:

**Oh biq**

Boq says:

_**Its boq!**_

Nessa ( L ) Boq says:

he has done it twice this week Galinda, he always seems to have his mind on other things

Boq says:

_**well, im a busy man nessa**_

Nessa ( L ) Boq says:

yes yes dear

Boq says:

_**Anyway, I have to go, before i forget another peice of homework, I will leave you two ladies to talk**_

Nessa ( L ) Boq says:

ok then love

Boq says:

_**Bye, Bye galinda x**_

Nessa ( L ) Boq says:

Love you Boq

Boq has left the conversation.

Gallindaaa // Of couse its Galinda, Who else do you expect?! Love You momsie and popsicle!! says:

**Aww, you are sweet together**

Nessa ( L ) Boq says:

i know

Nessa ( L ) Boq says:

and how are you and fiyero?

Gallindaaa // Of couse its Galinda, Who else do you expect?! Love You momsie and popsicle!! says:

**Were fine, do you know, he brought me a necklace the other day**

Gallindaaa // Of couse its Galinda, Who else do you expect?! Love You momsie and popsicle!! says:

**Hes such a gentleman**

Nessa ( L ) Boq says:

oh how sweet

Gallindaaa // Of couse its Galinda, Who else do you expect?! Love You momsie and popsicle!! says:

**yes**

Gallindaaa // Of couse its Galinda, Who else do you expect?! Love You momsie and popsicle!! says:

**So, has biq done anything like that?**

Nessa ( L ) Boq says:

it is boq and no not yet we did have our first REAL snog yesterday though (!)

Gallindaaa // Of couse its Galinda, Who else do you expect?! Love You momsie and popsicle!! says:

**Aww**

Nessa ( L ) Boq says:

i know

Nessa ( L ) Boq says:

but i have to go now Galinda

Nessa ( L ) Boq says:

Speak soon

Gallindaaa // Of couse its Galinda, Who else do you expect?! Love You momsie and popsicle!! says:

**oh ok, i will speak to you later**

Gallindaaa // Of couse its Galinda, Who else do you expect?! Love You momsie and popsicle!! says:

**Bye xx**


	12. ScarecrowElphaba

**A/N: Ok, so this is set after Fiyero has met dorothy, when there on their way to the emerald city to meet the wizard. Enjoy.**

Scarecrow (Fiyero) ( L ) love You ( L ) Nothing Will Ever Change That ( L ) says:

_Hello love_

Wicked Witch Of The West - Elphaba says:

oh finally.. hello

where have you been

Scarecrow (Fiyero) ( L ) love You ( L ) Nothing Will Ever Change That ( L ) says:

_What do you mean where have i been?_

Wicked Witch Of The West - Elphaba says:

for the past few days

Scarecrow (Fiyero) ( L ) love You ( L ) Nothing Will Ever Change That ( L ) says:

_Oh, sorry ive been, out_

_I met this little girl and she needed help_

Wicked Witch Of The West - Elphaba says:

Oh no it isnt that stupid Dorothy girl is it?

Scarecrow (Fiyero) ( L ) love You ( L ) Nothing Will Ever Change That ( L ) says:

_Yes actually. How did you know?_

Wicked Witch Of The West - Elphaba says:

oh please dont help her...she stole nessas shoes...i mean really stealing a dead womans shoes...must have been raised in a barn

Scarecrow (Fiyero) ( L ) love You ( L ) Nothing Will Ever Change That ( L ) says:

_She was._

Wicked Witch Of The West - Elphaba says:

well lucky me... please honey... dont help her until she gives me the shoes back

Scarecrow (Fiyero) ( L ) love You ( L ) Nothing Will Ever Change That ( L ) says:

_Well i could try get them off her, but glinda said she needs them_

Wicked Witch Of The West - Elphaba says:

Oh your taking Glindas advice now

Scarecrow (Fiyero) ( L ) love You ( L ) Nothing Will Ever Change That ( L ) says:

_dorothy trusts her thats all_

Wicked Witch Of The West - Elphaba says:

Hmm well i dont

Scarecrow (Fiyero) ( L ) love You ( L ) Nothing Will Ever Change That ( L ) says:

_You two used to be best friends_

Wicked Witch Of The West - Elphaba says:

Honey you know what happened

Scarecrow (Fiyero) ( L ) love You ( L ) Nothing Will Ever Change That ( L ) says:

_Anyway, How have you been over the last through days?_

Wicked Witch Of The West - Elphaba says:

Missing you... but other than that fine

Scarecrow (Fiyero) ( L ) love You ( L ) Nothing Will Ever Change That ( L ) says:

_Good, Is chistrey alright?_

Wicked Witch Of The West - Elphaba says:

yes he has been good

Scarecrow (Fiyero) ( L ) love You ( L ) Nothing Will Ever Change That ( L ) says:

_Good_

Wicked Witch Of The West - Elphaba says:

what are you doing with this little idiot anyway

Scarecrow (Fiyero) ( L ) love You ( L ) Nothing Will Ever Change That ( L ) says:

_Well Glinda said to her to go to the emerald city to see the wizard. She said he might be able to send her home._

_So im helping her go to the emerald city_

Wicked Witch Of The West - Elphaba says:

why

Scarecrow (Fiyero) ( L ) love You ( L ) Nothing Will Ever Change That ( L ) says:

_Because she was lost_

_So i helped her, and she invited me to come with her._

Wicked Witch Of The West - Elphaba says:

why do you need to go to the emerald city for goodness sake

Scarecrow (Fiyero) ( L ) love You ( L ) Nothing Will Ever Change That ( L ) says:

_wel if dorothy is going home, im going to get some brains_

Wicked Witch Of The West - Elphaba says:

you have brains, you know enough... and i am teaching you enough everyday, anyway you know how i feel about the wizard

Scarecrow (Fiyero) ( L ) love You ( L ) Nothing Will Ever Change That ( L ) says:

_I know, But elphaba, shes only a little girl_

Wicked Witch Of The West - Elphaba says:

well try and get this over with quickly

Scarecrow (Fiyero) ( L ) love You ( L ) Nothing Will Ever Change That ( L ) says:

_Well were almost at the emerald city, we just stopped off for the night_

Wicked Witch Of The West - Elphaba says:

well i will speak tommorow Goodbye, love you

Scarecrow (Fiyero) ( L ) love You ( L ) Nothing Will Ever Change That ( L ) says:

_oh honey, Love you too. Bye _

Wicked Witch Of The West - Elphaba says:

OFFLINE

Scarecrow (Fiyero) ( L ) love You ( L ) Nothing Will Ever Change That ( L ) says:

_OFFLINE _

Wicked Witch Of The West - Elphaba says:

ONLINE

Scarecrow (Fiyero) ( L ) love You ( L ) Nothing Will Ever Change That ( L ) says:

_ONLINE _

Wicked Witch Of The West - Elphaba says:

Hello again dear

Scarecrow (Fiyero) ( L ) love You ( L ) Nothing Will Ever Change That ( L ) says:

_Hello _

Wicked Witch Of The West - Elphaba says:

How was the emerald city

Scarecrow (Fiyero) ( L ) love You ( L ) Nothing Will Ever Change That ( L ) says:

_well, ummm, Dorothy and I didnt get what we wanted, Not yet anyway_

_nor did tin man or the lion_

Wicked Witch Of The West - Elphaba says:

Oh so you have a whole club

Scarecrow (Fiyero) ( L ) love You ( L ) Nothing Will Ever Change That ( L ) says:

_club?_

Wicked Witch Of The West - Elphaba says:

well it seems like you have been having a whale of a time

Scarecrow (Fiyero) ( L ) love You ( L ) Nothing Will Ever Change That ( L ) says:

_yeah, well to get what we want, we have to do a task, but i really dont want to do it_

Wicked Witch Of The West - Elphaba says:

what is it

Scarecrow (Fiyero) ( L ) love You ( L ) Nothing Will Ever Change That ( L ) says:

_The wizard said we have to kill you and bring him your broomstick, But i would never do that to you faye_

Wicked Witch Of The West - Elphaba says:

Oh well

Oh Fiyero, i have got it

Scarecrow (Fiyero) ( L ) love You ( L ) Nothing Will Ever Change That ( L ) says:

_What?_

Wicked Witch Of The West - Elphaba says:

a way we can finally be together

Scarecrow (Fiyero) ( L ) love You ( L ) Nothing Will Ever Change That ( L ) says:

_What would that be?_

Wicked Witch Of The West - Elphaba says:

you must melt me

Scarecrow (Fiyero) ( L ) love You ( L ) Nothing Will Ever Change That ( L ) says:

_What?! Faye are you crazy?_

_How would you melt anyway?_

Wicked Witch Of The West - Elphaba says:

no, you know i am alergic to water

Scarecrow (Fiyero) ( L ) love You ( L ) Nothing Will Ever Change That ( L ) says:

_yeah_

Wicked Witch Of The West - Elphaba says:

well i have heard rumors going around that water weill melt me (who comes up with this rubbish) so if you can find a way of melting me i can go through a trapdoor

Scarecrow (Fiyero) ( L ) love You ( L ) Nothing Will Ever Change That ( L ) says:

_Good idea, Then people would think your dead, but your not really. How we gonna "melt" you then?_

Wicked Witch Of The West - Elphaba says:

well she thinks you are on her side

Scarecrow (Fiyero) ( L ) love You ( L ) Nothing Will Ever Change That ( L ) says:

_yeah_

Wicked Witch Of The West - Elphaba says:

well she can throw water on me where i will go through a trapdoor so how will we get her to throw water on me...

Scarecrow (Fiyero) ( L ) love You ( L ) Nothing Will Ever Change That ( L ) says:

_You could put fire on me , and you stand behind me, So when dorothy chucks water on me , you will get hit too_

Wicked Witch Of The West - Elphaba says:

yes well done, but i dont want to set you on fire honey

Scarecrow (Fiyero) ( L ) love You ( L ) Nothing Will Ever Change That ( L ) says:

_I'll be fine, As long as there is a bucket of water ready, in dorothys sight_

Wicked Witch Of The West - Elphaba says:

ok i will set everything up, you can lead her here have you left the emerald city

Scarecrow (Fiyero) ( L ) love You ( L ) Nothing Will Ever Change That ( L ) says:

_Well were on the way to Kiamo Ko_

Wicked Witch Of The West - Elphaba says:

oh good well i should see you soon, and you are buying me a new broom

Scarecrow (Fiyero) ( L ) love You ( L ) Nothing Will Ever Change That ( L ) says:

_Ok love_

Wicked Witch Of The West - Elphaba says:

I have to go to get everything ready, see you soon

Scarecrow (Fiyero) ( L ) love You ( L ) Nothing Will Ever Change That ( L ) says:

_Ok Bye_

Wicked Witch Of The West - Elphaba says:

OFFLINE


End file.
